So You
Perfil thumb|250px|Soyou *'Nombre artístico:' ''Soyou (소유) *'Nombre real: Kang Ji Hyun (강지현) *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Actriz MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento': Isla Jeju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''168cm. *'Peso:' 49kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Acuario. *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' Mono de Agua. *'Tipo de sangre:' O. *'Agencia:' Starship Entertainment Biografía Nació en la isla de Jeju el 12 de febrero de 1992 y vivió allí hasta el primer grado. Tuvo un casting como cantante en un retiro de la escuela, fue durante el primer año de la escuela secundaria. Cantó la canción Gavy NJ durante un show de talentos y resultó que un funcionario de una agencia de talentos había estado allí. Fue alumna durante unos tres años, incluyendo el momento en que era integrante de 4Minute. Temas para Dramas *"Just Once"'' tema para Empress Ki (2013) *''"Saying I Love You"'' tema para Playful Kiss (2010) *''"I'm Fine"'' tema para Gloria (2010) (feat Kan Jong Woo) Programas de TV *2010: Children Of The Night (With Infinite) *2011: Hello Baby Sistar & Leeteuk (Super Junior) *2010: Super Rival 2 (vs. Miss A) *2011: STAR DANCE BATTLE (vs. [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow Rainbow''']) *2011: Super Junior Foresight *2011: Idol Star Athletics Championship *2011: Idol conference. *2012: 도전1000곡 (Desafío 1000) *2012: The Beatles Code 2 (Con U-Kiss) *2012: 4Minute Travel Maker (Ep. 3) *2012: MBC Chuseok special *2012:Wrestling Idol *2012: Sponge Zero *2012: MBC World Changing Quiz Show *2012: MBC Talk Show *2013: Hello Baby Boyfriend (Ep. 1) *2013: MC de M!Countdown. *2013: MNET School Of Rock *2013: MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013: JTBC Shinhwa broadcast *2013: I Love You More Studio (Sistar and Shinhwa) *2013: Inmortal Song 2 *2013: The Human Condition *2013: JTBC Miracle Korea *2013: KBS Yoo HeeYeol's Sketchbook *2013: SBS Hope TV Live *2013: High Society *2013: KBS Inmortal Songs 2 *2013: SBS Barefoot Friends (con INFINITE, MBLAQ, 2PM y 2AM *2013: SBS Smile People *2013: MBC STAR DIVING SPLASH *2013: Korea Yakult Seven Pro Baseball *2013: Amazing Marriage Discografía '''Digital Single Programas de Radio *2010: ShimShim Tapa *2010: Lee Sooyeong's Music Show (con INFINITE) *2011: Kiss The Radio *2011: MBC Radio *2011: Starry Night Radio *2012: Boom Young Street *2012: Kiss The Radio Colaboraciones *Some - Junggigo & Soyou *Stupid in love - Mad Clown & Soyou *Oficially missing you, too - Geeks & Soyou. *White Love - K.Will, Soyou & Lee Jung Min. *Goodbye - Hong Dae Kwang & Soyou. Anuncios *2010: Samsung Yepp *2012: Pelicana Chicken *2012'': Korando C'' *2012'': Snickers'' *2012'':Let's be Cafe Time''! *2012: Nepa ISENBERG *2013: Solar-C *2013: Ocean World *2013: 11st *2013: Ottogi Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' SISTAR *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop: '4minute (pre-debut) *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor (ocho años mayor) y hermana mayor (cuatro años mayor). *'Especialidad: '''Cocina, canto, modelaje e imitación de voces. *'Personalidad: 'Se caracteriza por ser madura, cariñosa, tímida, alegre y graciosa. *Dicen que es la versión adulta de la joven actriz Jin Ji Hee. Otros la encuentran cierto parecido a la actriz Lee Mi Yeon. *Comparte habitación con Dasom. *Resulta que Soyou se habia estado preparando para ser parte de 4minute. "Soyou y 4Minute estaban juntas en los años de aprendiz. Sin embargo, Soyou salió del grupo a sólo unos días antes de que el grupo hiciera su debut. Después del cierre del debut de SISTAR en Music Bank, Soyou lloro después de bajar del escenario, se emocionó tras recibir una palabra de aliento de su amiga Hyuna". *Cuando ganaron por primera vez su #1 en Programas de Música, lo hicieron venciendo a 4Minute. Ella reveló que no pudo dormir una semana porque se sentía mal por lo que Sohyun podría estar sintiendo. *Adora leer los comentarios de los fans en Internet. *Ella, Baek Ho de NU'EST y Jung Hee Chul de ZE:A son los únicos idols cantantes, que son de Jeju. *Le gustan los chicos que tienen aspecto de malos, como el actor Yoo Ah In. *Es amiga cercana de Nicole Ex-miembro de KARA, Min de Miss A, Key de SHINee y WooHyun de INFINITE. *Soyou dijo: "Yo no hablo, la gente me ve como una mujer tranquila, me limito a sentarme en silencio con mi pelo largo y liso". *Tiene problemas de vista, por eso es común verla entrecerrando los ojos. *En una boda cantó la cancion "I Choose You to Love You" junto con la cantante original, y Hyorin. *Hyorin dijo que Soyou nunca conseguiria un chico, porque es muy exigente y cambia de gustos muy rapido. *Contó haber visto un fantasma. En la tranmision del 2 de julio de KBS Hello, compartió una historia acerca de un momento en el que vio un fantasma: "Durante mis dias de aprendiz , recuerdo haberne subido a un ascensor con un amigo, cuando se abrió la puerta alquien estaba parado allí, asi que grite, entonces mi amigo me miro´y me preguntó ¿Qué te pasa? No hay nadie allí. *Desde que hizo el juego de los Pockys con Sungkyu de INFINITE siempre se les vincula. *Ama los diseños de uñas con el nombre de su fanclub STAR1. *Dijo que era consciente que ella es la menos popular de Sistar porque siempre es la que recibe menos aplausos durante sus shows. *En un reciente episodio de "Mnet School Of Rock", Soyou lloró tras la fría acogida de los alumnos del colegio al que visitaban, esto resultó siendo una broma sorpresa hecha por la producción del programa. *Realizó una performance en Inmortal Song 2 con la canción "You like me, I like you", junto a Seung Ho y Mir de MBLAQ. *En el Music Bank Jakarta 2013 realizó un solo con la canción "I think I". *Fue pareja de Woohyun de INFINITE en el Idol Crown Prince Chuseok Special. *En el programa de Shinhwa formo pareja final con Donghwa y ambos se les vio comodamente. Parecian una pareja real. *Tuvo muchos puestos de trabajo parcial cuando era joven, por eso sabe lo que es el ahorrar dinero. Cuando le pagan, siempre va al banco a consultar sobre sus planes de ahorro. *Hubo rumores sobre su discordancia con las miembros de SISTAR, pero lo aclaró todo diciendo que eso surgió porque ella no hablaba durante la entrega de premios porque en el orden para agradecer siempre era la última y ya no había mucho por decir. *Llego un punto donde se dijo que ella no sabía el rol que tenía como miembro de Sistar fuera de sus actividades como cantante. Así que su empresa le propuso hacer una colaboración junto a Geeks en Officially Missing You, logrando ocupar #1 en los ranking de musica. *Hizo su debut como solista junto a Mad Clown con la cancion Stupid in Love. Su agencia informó que la canción es de ambos ya que ayudó a que Mad Clown hiciera comeback y a que Soyou debutara como solista, tambien se informó que ambos lanzaron la cancion por separado, para así reafirmar el comeback de Mad Clown y el debut de Soyou. *Hizo su comeback como solista junto al rapero Junggigo y Lil Boi (miembro del grupo Geeks) con la cancion SOME, su agenia informó que este proyecto es el mismo hecho con Mad Clown, ya que ayudó a que Soyou hiciera comeback y que Junggigo también hiciera comeback, ambos tambien lanzaron la cancion por separado ya que la cancion pertenece a ambos. *Se dijo que no se llevaba con Junggigo pero ellos dijeron que casi ni se conocián cuando empezaron a promocionar 'Some' y aún se sentían extraños cuando se miraban en el escenario. Después surgieron rumores de noviazgo, los cuales lo descartaron. *Su empresa dijo que su canción 'Some' no fue hecha para obtener el #1 sino para probar los nuevos estilos de ambos integrantes. Una prueba de ello es que no se realizó un sesión de fotos para el lanzamiento de este nuevo single sino que se usó fotos antiguas de ambos integrantes. *Tiene una licencia de cosmetóloga y espera adquirir pronto la de barista. *Es considerada la Reina de las Colaboraciones ya que desde su participación junto a Geeks en Officially Missing You, pasando por su participación con Mad Clown hasta sus promociones con Junggigo, sus canciones siempre son all-kill. *Su canción 'Some' siguió siendo all-kill tras un mes de su lanzamiento superando a artistas como SNSD, 2NE1 y CNBlue. *Ha promocionado ''Some por màs de un mes. Galería Videografía thumb|left|300px|Soyou - Stupid in Love (Feat. Mad Clown) thumb|right|300px|Soyou - Some (Feat. Junggigo & Lil Boi de Geeks) Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin